Golf is a very popular game and, as a result of this popularity, many specialized golf clubs have been developed over the years. Some of these clubs are simple novelty clubs for the amusement of golfers. Other such clubs may be used for training and for course play if they meet the requirements of the U.S.G.A.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,371 shows a novelty golf club having a head, shaft and grip. The head is hollow and contains a sound-producing device powered by batteries. The sound-producing device may be activated by a switch conveniently located on the golf head and may contain a miniature record disk recorded having sounds such as laughter, the sound of a barking dog, fire engines, coughing and other sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,633 discloses a novelty club also having a sound chip in communication with a speaker for emitting any one of a plurality of humorous phrases. A plurality of light-emitting diodes are received within the transparent shaft so that the lights are randomly illuminated. The light-emitting diodes and voice chip are activated with an impact switch so that when a user swings the club and impacts an object, the lights automatically illuminate in random pattern and the sound chip emits any one of a plurality of humorous recordings.
Other novelty golf clubs may be of unusual or whimsical shape so as to induce laughter from the participants in a golf game.
Notwithstanding the existence of such clubs, there nevertheless exists a need for a golf club, such as a putter, which will selectively reveal graphics when placed in a normal address or playing position.